yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 140
"The Treasure" is a chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga. Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi's Duel, where Jonouchi was partly under Marik's control has just ended and the timer to the bomb that will drop an anchor dragging both players into the sea is about to hit zero. Summary “Red-Eyes” attacks Jonouchi. His Life Points hit 0, opening the box next to Yugi revealing another key. Jonouchi thanks Red-Eyes, for finally freeing him from Marik’s spell. Jonouchi refuses to let Yugi die. With 2 seconds left of the timer, Jonouchi drops his Duel Disk and the Millennium Puzzle and harnesses the chain connecting him to the anchor. He swings over the water to Yugi’s side of the arena and grabs his key as the timer hits 0. The bomb explodes, dropping the anchor into the sea. Yugi, who is still unconscious and Jonouchi are both dragged in with it by their chains. Using the key Jonouchi unlocks Yugi leaving him float back to the surface. He apologizes to Yugi and calls him a real friend. He attempts to unlock himself, but the key doesn’t fit. Jonouchi begins to accept that this is the end of his life. Meanwhile in Mai's car, Otogi and Honda are thrown around in the backseat. Mai recalls to herself how Jonouchi has been fighting a dream. Now it is time for that dream to come true; He gained courage from fighting all those Duels and now it’s time to pass that courage onto Shizuka. Back at the pier, Jonouchi panics, thinking he’s going to die as he loses air. Mokuba drags Yugi out of the water. Worriedly he shouts at Yugi to wake up. He hears Yugi mutter Jonouchi’s name and reports that he’s alright; He’s just lost consciousness. Kaiba smirks and says all that’s left is the other. He sniggers and drops Jonouchi’s key into the water, wondering how long a little fish like him can hold his breath. After believing he is finally dead, Jonouchi sees the key fall in front of his face. Yugi wakes up and asks where Jonouchi is. Mokuba assures him he’ll be okay thanks to Seto. Jonouchi immediately emerges from the water making a large gasp for air. Yugi’s face lights up, as he’s delighted to see Jonouchi okay. Jonouchi explains that he thought he was going to die. Kaiba grunts and tells Jonouchi, the only reason he saved him was because in his haste to remove his Duel Disk, he forget to take the key to his own handcuff; He admires Jonouchi’s stupidity. Jonouchi is outraged to hear that Kaiba is the one who saved him. Kaiba admits to himself that Jonouchi is finally a decent duelist. Jonouchi begrudgingly thanks Kaiba; by saying he owes him one. Jonouchi walks over and collects the Millennium Puzzle and returns it to Yugi. He apologizes and hangs his head in shame. Yugi tells Jonouchi not to blame himself and he insists Jonouchi did it; He protected what was important to them. Anzu snaps out of her trance. Bewildered she asks what she was doing. Yugi and Jonouchi rush over glad to see her okay too. Marik, still watching the situation, sneers that they are unaware that he may still control Anzu. Mai's car pulls up at the pier as she readied Shizuka to meet her brother. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production history The Treasure is the 140th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. In the Japanese manga it is the 199th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. In was first printed in Japanese in the Shonen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 23 of the Japanese graphic novels and volume 16 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist graphic novels in English. Anime adaption This chapter was redone in part of episode 78 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Differences included: * Téa (Anzu) had already been released from Marik's control before the Duel began. She sat strapped to a chair situated under a large crate. Mokuba freed her after the Duel. * Mai arrived with Serenity (Shizuka), Tristan (Honda) and Duke (Otogi), before Joey (Jonouchi) surfaced. * Tristan pulls Yugi out of the water instead of Mokuba. * Rather than Kaiba dropping the other key into the water for Joey to find, Serenity, after taking the bandages off her eyes, grabbed it and dived into the water to save Joey.